


Door to Freedom

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Door Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Door to Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[DTF]**

**Door to Freedom**

**[DTF]**

In the Revolutionary Army's headquarters at Baltigo, an Air Door caused by a Door Human opened to let out a young man in his late teens wearing a straw hat and a slightly older woman in front of the Army's chief of staff.

"So, how did it go?" The chief of staff said to his fellow Revolutionaries with a wide, knowing grin.

The two new arrivals couldn't help but laugh.

"It went as good as you'd expect, Sabo." The straw hat-wearing Human said excitedly.

The girl next him interjected with her own smile. "It took a good amount of effort, but Luffy and I were able to get into Marineford and get out without raising any alarms."

"Great job, guys." Sabo replied. "Got anything the Revolution can use?"

Luffy thought hard to remember before saying with a frown. "Koala did get something from spying on the Pirate Empress. It looks like she could actually have something in common with people who hate the Celestial Dragons."

Sabo's eyes widened. "You mean Boa Hancock was, well, you know?"

Koala stood tense, but told Sabo firmly. "Let's keep quiet about this for a while until we're alone with Dragon, okay?"

Sabo nodded. "Right." He then showed a cheeky smile. "I guess I'll leave you two to do whatever you want now."

Koala grew pensive with a blush, but said nothing while Luffy grinned widely.

"Way ahead of you, brother." He giggled before pulling Koala's direction to him and kissing her on the lips and held her tight no matter how much she protested.

**[DTF]**

**If things weren't obvious, this one-shot depicted a Revolutionary Luffy scene. I'm really looking forward to when we learn more about Dragon and his Army, as I'm sure many other fans can agree with. It's definitely hard to figure out an expanded crew and Luffy-centric harem for a single One Piece story, let alone four. I think I've got the numbers down for both of them, but it's difficult to know which character would fit in what, if you know what I mean.**

**Speaking of Revolutionary Luffy stories, the author of Return to Zero has a poll for Zoro and Sanji's love lives, if they can be called that. I'd honestly prefer that they'd just be paired with only one female each for reasons that I hope you all can understand, but it's your decision. My hope? They each just get one girlfriend each while Luffy gets at least twelve, at least that's what I'd do.**

**Also, I have a new idea for a challenge story concerning canonical Donquixote Pirates Monet and Sugar that I am referring to currently as Trading Snow and Toys. It's just as it sounds and more. However, I am internally debating whether I want to save it until I'm done with the remaining Devil Fruit powers I mentioned in Flaring Specter, or do it in-between. I've got a good plotline that I'd like to let out in it, you see.**


End file.
